


Laundry

by GingerGinny



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Disgustingly fluff, M/M, This is pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2018-08-23 22:27:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8345161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GingerGinny/pseuds/GingerGinny
Summary: He was supposed to make the bed before Matthew got home from hockey practice. 
It was supposed to be all folded and ready, with him in it, by the time his husband shrugged off his practice clothes.





	

He was supposed to make the bed before Matthew got home from hockey practice. It was supposed to be all folded and ready, with him in it, by the time his husband shrugged off his practice clothes.

The bed had been stripped of all bedding, pillows unceremoniously dumped on the floor in a heap. Blankets had been tossed down with them and spread out to their full size across the carpet. They engulfed any little thing around them, creating little faux mountainous landscapes.

Alfred, however, was curled up on the mattress pad; Matthew blinking at him from the doorway. He could barely even see Alfred besides the little tuft of blond poking out from under the blanket and one foot sticking out, the blanket rising up and down with his breathing.

Matthew’s gym bag slid off his shoulder and plopped down next to his feet. He’d taken off his shoes and his coat at the door, letting the cold melt off of him and the heat of their apartment soak in. He’d instantly relaxed, his muscles calming to the point where he swayed where he stood.

He was sore; would probably be more sore by morning. The muscles in his legs ached all the way up his back but it was too late for an epsom salt bath, and it seemed achy muscles was a side effect of professional hockey. He just wanted to sleep now and let his body rest.

Practice had started late and ended late, Matthew finally getting home around Eleven. He was tired, sore, and it hurt when he bent to take his jeans off. Taking his shirt off was a hassle that ended with his shirt landing on top of his gym bag, a half-assed attempt to throw it in the vague direction of the laundry basket.

Kicking it aside and scraping up a blanket, Matthew crawled onto the bed, slowly making his way to Alfred. The other man was curled up tight in their comforter, cocooned in the fluffy white material and fast asleep, his breathing steady as Matthew laid next to him. He pried the material out from under Alfred (which was not a small task, Alfred was no lightweight) and snuggled in behind him.

Pulling the spare blanket up over them, Matthew melded himself against Alfred’s form, noting the familiar fabric of his jersey. Alfred had fallen asleep in it- most likely while making the bed. Matthew didn’t put it past him to have pulled the comforter fresh from the dryer and laid down with it to leech all it’s heat, then drifted off in an accidental nap..

Alfred was warm as Matthew settled in, didn’t stir when Matthew laced his fingers in with Alfred’s and hooked his leg over Alfred’s hip; nor when he nuzzled up in Alfred’s hair. He fell asleep in only a few minutes, only barely remembering to throw his glasses off into the general direction of the blanket pile.

His husband smelled fresh and clean, and his rhythmic breathing lured Matthew into a safe, happy sleep.

* * *

 

Alfred shifted, dully aware of the arms wrapped around his waist. The legs intertwined with his own and the steady warmth of breath on his nape, feather light hair tickling his neck.

“Matthew?” He said, nudging the bulky body cradling him.

The arms around him tightened, then ran up under the front of his shirt. Matthew mumbled, and Alfred could feel his lips against his neck, a barely there kiss.

“Good morning.” Matthew said, voice low.

Alfred wiggled and turned over enough that he could see Matthew. He brushed their noses together and got Matthew to open his eyes, peeking out from where a blanket was pulled up.

“You’re home,” Alfred smiled, “It’s morning?”

Matthew nodded sleepily and Alfred took the chance to give him a quick kiss, brushing his lips against Matthew’s. Then kissed his cheek, his nose, what part of Matthew’s forehead he could reach, and repeated, peppering little kisses all over his face. He went on until Matthew was giggling and trying to hide in Alfred’s shoulder, playfully trying to avoid the onslaught of kisses.

Alfred only stopped when he’d rolled over onto Matthew entirely, sleepy blue eyes peering down into equally sleepy purple.

“I love you,” He sighed, “I’m glad you’re home.”

“I love you too.” Matthew said, bridging the gap between them and kissing Alfred fully.


End file.
